House of Facebook
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: What happens in the life of the Anubis kids online? They're a group ofteenagers with Amber playing matchmaker, Fabina being an adorable couple, Jerome and Alfie being, Jerome and Alfie. Younger siblings also join the wonderful world of social networking!
1. Chapter 1

_House of Facebook, House of Twitter_

**Hey guys! I've been thinking about doing a story like this for a while now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

_Facebook_

_**Nina Martin has logged on**_

_**Fabian Rutter has logged on**_

_**Patricia Williamson has logged on**_

_**Amber Millington has logged on**_

**Amber Millington **wrote on **Nina Martin**'s Wall: Nins, u and I are so going shopping tomorrow!

**Nina Martin** commented on her Wall post: If you insist, Fabian is coming with us though!

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Nina Martin**'s Wall post: How did I get sucked into this? The only reason I am is because I love you :)

**Nina Martin and Amber Millington like this**

_**Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis have logged on**_

**Alfie Lewis **wrote on **Amber Millington**' wall: Can I go with you guys?

**Amber Millington **commented on her Wall post: Of course you can Boo!

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Amber Millington**'s Wall post: Alfie, I can't believe u

**Alfie Lewis commented **on **Amber Millington**'s Wall post: Jerome, pardeon me for having a girlfriend. I can't help that u don't and that u r a loner :P

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington and Patricia Williamson likes this.**

**Amber Millington **commented on her Wall post: Well, I'm going to play matchmaker, and set Patricia and Jerome up so then, Patrome will exist!

**Patricia Willamson** wrote on **Amber Millington**'s Wall: I refuse to EVER date JEROME CLARKE!

**Amber Millington **commented on her Wall post: That's exactly what Nina and Fabian said!

**Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin like this**

_Twitter_

_NinatheChosen1: FabianRutter I miss uuuuuu! :) _

_FabianRutter: NinatheChosen1 I miss u 2 babe_

_GothPixie: NinatheChosen1 FabianRutter, you guys are sitting rite nxt 2 each other! _

_NinatheChosen1: GothPixie: So?_

_GothPixie: Youre such an American_

_NinatheChosen1: Teehee :) Thanks_

_PinkMillington: NinatheChosen1, FabianRutter, Alienluvr, Don't 4get we're going shopping 2morrow!_

_Alienluvr: Yes, youre lucky I love you so much_

_PinkMillington: yay :)_

_NinatheChosen1: PinkMillington, how could I 4get?_

_FabianRutter: NinatheChosen1 Once again, how did I get sucked into this?_

_NinatheChosen1: FabianRutter, you love me remember?_

_FabianRutter: Now how could I 4get that? Xx_

_NinatheChosen1: FabianRutter, :) luv uuuuu Xx_

**Let me know what you think of this. If you guys like it I'll continue!  
>~Emirox73<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

House of Facebook House of Twitter chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated, I've been super busy! School is out so more updates! I love the reviews you guys are giving me!**

_Facebook_

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Amber Millington and Patricia Williamson have logged on.**

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis are now friends with Trudy Rehman.**

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Trudy Rehman are now friends with Ade Rutter.**

**Fabian Rutter **wrote on **Ade Rutter**'s Wall: You have a Facebook now Uncle Ade?

**Ade Rutter **commented on his Wall Post: Ah, yes my boy.

**Trudy Rehman and Nina Martin like this.**

**Patricia Williamson updated her Status: **How come Mara and Mick don't have Facebook's?

**Fabian Rutter **commented on** Patricia Williamson**'s Wall Post: Mick says he doesn't have enough time because of his training.

**Amber Millington **commented on **Patricia Williamson**'s Wall Post: Mara said she was to bust studying and training Mick.

**Fabian Rutter **posted on **Nina Martin**'s Wall: Hey, what are you doing Friday night?

**Nina Martin **commented on her Wall Post: Nothing, why?

**Fabian Rutter** commented on** Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: Good, I'm taking you out to dinner : )

**Nina Martin, Ade Rutter, Trudy Rehman and Amber Millington Like this.**

**Nina Martin** commented on her Wall Post: Awe! Thanks Fabes!

**Fabian Rutter and Ade Rutter like this.**

**Ade Rutter** commented on **Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: Ah I see you two are stepping out!

**Trudy Rehman and Amber Millington like this.**

**Amber Millington **commented on **Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: It took long enough, but it was worth it!

**Trudy Rehman **commented on **Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: You two have fun Friday!

**Nina Martin **commented on her Wall Post: Thanks Trudy!

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Patricia Williamson **commented on **Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: Man, even on Facebook you two are all mushy and annoying.

**Jerome Clarke likes this. Amber Millington, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter dislike this.**

**Amber Millington** commented on** Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: Patricia, just bcause you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to be obnoxious! And thanks 2 me, u and Jerome will b together soon!

**Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke dislike this.**

**Patricia Williamson sent Jerome Clarke a message: **Do u think they no? **Jerome Clarke: **no, they're 2 clueless 2 figure it out **Patricia Williamson: **haha, good. So were still on 4 Saturday? **Jerome Clarke: **Of course ;) x **Patricia Williamson: **yay! Xx

**Finally Chapter 2! Review plz! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~Emilie Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Facebook**

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Trudy Rehman, Ade Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis have logged on.**

**Amber Millington** wrote on** Patricia Williamson**'s Wall: So when are you going to confess your love for Jerome?

**Patricia Williamson **commented on her Wall Post: Hmm, I'd rather slam my tongue in a door.

**Alfie Lewis likes this.**

**Amber Millington **wrote on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall: So when are you taking Patricia on a first date?

**Jerome Clarke **commented on his Wall Post: When Victor smiles, and we know that will NEVER happen.

**Amber Millington **commented on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall Post: Ugh, you two are so stubborn, like Nina and Fabian were!

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Trudy Rehman and Ade Rutter like this. Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke dislike this.**

_Twitter_

_PinkMillington: NinatheChosen1, Ok, u need 2 help me set Jerome and Patricia up!_

_NinatheChosen1: PinkMillington: Do I have to Ambs? _

_PinkMillington: NinatheChosen1 YES! If it wasn't 4 me, u would still b single!_

_FabianRutter: PinkMillington: yep, if it wasn't for u me and Nina wouldn't be together. Yea right._

**Facebook**

**Alfie Lewis **wrote on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall: Hey, u wanna hang on Saturday?

**Jerome Clarke** commented on his Wall Post: Sry, cant.

**Patricia Williamson **commented on **Jerome Clarkes**'s Wall Post: Ooh, REJECTED!

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Alfie Lewis **commented on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall Post: WHAT? WHY!

**Jerome Clarke **commented on his Wall Post: Sry buddy, what about Sunday.

**Alfie Lewis **commented on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall Post: We'll see. Sunday is National Alien Day

**Nina Martin **commented on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall Post: Who said it was National Alien Day?

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall Post: Yea, I've never heard of it.

**Alfie Lewis **commented on **Jerome Clarke**'s Wall Post: I just made it up :P

**There's Chapter 3! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~Emilie Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Ade Rutter, Trudy Rehman and Patricia Williamson have logged on.**

**Amber Millington **wrote on **Nina Martin**'s Wall: You need 2 change ur status

**Nina Martin** commented on her Wall Post: What do u mean?

**Amber Millington **commented on **Nina Martin**'s Wall Post: Ur status still says SINGLE when you're really IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH FABIAN RUTTER

**Nina Martin **changed her relationship status from **Single** to **In A Relationship with Fabian Rutter.**

**Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Ade Rutter, Trudy Rehman, and Patricia Williamson like this.**

**Fabian Rutter **changed his status from** Single** to** In A Relationship with Nina Martin.**

**Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Ade Rutter, Trudy Rehman and Patricia Williamson like this.**

**Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis have logged on. **

**Nina Martin** wrote on **Amber Millington**'s Wall: Do you also what me to change my last name to Rutter?

**Fabian Rutter, Ade Rutter, Trudy Rehman and Patricia Williamson like this.**

**Amber Millington** commented on her Wall Post: YES!

**Alfie Lewis likes this. **

**Amber Millington **wrote on her Wall: Nina should change her last name to Rutter, I should change my last name to Lewis and Patricia should change her last name to Clarke!

**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Alfie Lewis like this. Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson dislike this.**

**Amber Millington **commented on her Wall Post: Patricia and Jerome are just so stubborn! So much like Nina and Fabian were!

**Ade Rutter, Trudy Rehman, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter like this.**

**Nina Martin** commented on** Amber Millington**'s Wall Post: You really want me to Ambs?

**Trudy Rehman, Fabian Rutter and Ade Rutter like this.**

**Amber Millington **commented on her Wall Post: Yes! I'll change mine to Lewis!

**Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Nina Martin changed her last name to Rutter.**

**Fabian Rutter, Trudy Rehman, Amber Millington, Ade Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Williamson like this.**

**Amber Millington changed her last name to Lewis.**

**Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter, Trudy Rehman, Ade Rutter, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson like this.**

**Amber Lewis **commented on her Wall Post: Yay! Now we just need Patricia to change her last name to Clarke!

**Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Trudy Rehman and Ade Rutter like this. Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson strongly dislike this.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis**' Wall Post: Oh Patricia, you're so stubborn!

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis**' Wall Post: It's so obvious you two love each other! Like it was with Nina and I!

**Amber Lewis, Nina Rutter, Trudy Rehman, Ade Rutter and Alfie Lewis like this.**

**There's chapter 4! I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think!  
>~Emilie Grace<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 5

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Williamson have logged on.**

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Williamson are now friends with Mara Jaffray.**

**Amber Lewis **wrote on **Mara Jaffray**'s Wall: Yay Mara u have a Facebook now!

**Mara Jaffray** commented on her Wall Post: Haha, yep Amber. Why is ur last name Lewis?

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Mara Jaffray**'s Wall Post: Amber said if I changed my last name to Rutter she would change hers to Lewis.

**Mara Jaffray **commented on her Wall Post: Does that mean I have to change my last name to Campbell? And shouldn't Patricia Williamson be Patricia Clarke? : )

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis and Alfie Lewis like this.**

**Patricia Williamson **commented on **Mara Jaffray**'s Wall Post: Ur not the Mara Jaffray I know and love : P

**Jerome Clarke has logged on.**

**Jerome Clarke is now friends with Mara Jaffray.**

**Jerome Clarke sent Patricia Williamson a message: **Movies or dinner on Saturday?

**Patricia: **I don't care as long as I'm with u : )

**Jerome: **awe rnt u sweet, we'll do both

**Patricia**: K, I'll just say I'm going somewhere with Joy.

**Jerome: **And I'll be shopping for Alfie's bday present.

**Patricia: **Iznt his bday in like, October?

**Jerome: **ya, its good to do things ahead of time : )

**Patricia Williamson **wrote on her Wall: If anyone needs me I'll be with Joy on Saturday so try not to need meeeeeeee!

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Patricia Williamson**'s Wall Post: OOH! Can I come wit u guys?

**Patricia Williamson **commented on her Wall Post: Sry Ambs, just us on Saturday. U can nxt time!

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Patricia Williamson**'s Wall Post: Phoey!

**Gran **wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: You're married now? Y didn't you tell me?

**Nina Rutter** commented on her Wall Post: Yep! I was going to surprise you today!

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Gran** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: How have you and ur friends been dear?

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Hi Mrs. Martin! I miss u soooo much and so does Nina! We have be so awesome! But I do want to come back to America soon!

**Nina Rutter ** commented on her Wall Post: Yep, that pretty much covers it Gran!

**Sorry it's short! I have to get ready for my volleyball practice and it's my last day! :( Sad. Let me know what you think!**

**~Emilie Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 6

**Hey guys! FINALLY got a chance to rewrite this!**

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson have logged on.**

**Amber Lewis **wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: You need, once again, 2 change ur status.

**Nina Rutter** commented in her Wall Post: Y this time Amber? 

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Bcuz, now it seems like ur married to **Fabian Rutter.**

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: I saw my name, what'd I do?

**Patricia Williamson likes this.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: U and Nina r married now! :D And u need 2 changer ur status. Again.

**Nina Rutter **commented on her status: I'll do that right after Patricia becomes Mrs. Clarke.

**Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis and Alfie Lewis love this. Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson strongly dislike this.**

**Trudy Rehman has logged on.**

**Trudy Rehman **updated her status: Dearies, time for lunch!

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke and Trudy Rehman have logged off.**

***Later that Day***

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Patricia Clarke and Ade Rutter have logged on.**

**Nina Rutter** wrote on her Wall: Yay! She's finally Patricia Clarke!

**Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis and Alfie Lewis like this. **

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: OK, WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT AND DID THIS?

**Fabian Rutter **changed his status from **In A Relationship with Nina Rutter **to **Married to Nina Rutter.**

**Nina Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis and Ade Rutter love this.**

**Nina Rutter **changed her status from **In A Relationship with Fabian Rutter **to **Married to Fabian Rutter.**

**Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis and Ade Rutter love this.**

**Patricia Clarke **wrote on her Wall: Once again, WHO HACKED MY FACEBOOK?

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Patricia Clarke's **Wall Post: Mrs. Rutter over here!

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Patricia Clarke **commented on her Wall Post: CHANGE IT BACK! IDK HOW 2!

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Nah, I don't think I will.

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Patricia Clarke **commented on her Wall Post: Not helping Rutter! :(

**Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis like this.**

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Don't be mean to Fabes!

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Jerome Clarke sent Patricia Clarke a message: **How ya liking being Mrs. Clarke?

**Patricia: **I like it a lot. :) I do know how 2 change it back but I don't think I will ;)

**And there's Chapter 6! I'll update ASAP!**

**~Emirox73**


	7. Chapter 7

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and I love the reviews you guys are giving me!**

**(July 7****th****, 2011)**

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Patricia Clarke and Mara Jaffray have logged on.**

**Fabian Rutter **wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: I keep on thinking today is special. It's not Christmas, or Valentine's Day. Isn't it my absolutely amazingly beautiful girlfriend's birthday?

**Nina Rutter** commented on her Wall Post: Hmmm, I think it is.

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Happy Birthday babe :)

**Nina Rutter** commented on her Wall Post: Thank uuuuu!

**Amber Lewis **wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: Happy Birthday bestieeeee! Ur boyfriend beat me to it :P

**Nina Rutter** commented on her Wall Post: Thank u Amber!

**Mara Jaffray** wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: Happy Birthday Nina!

**Nina Rutter** commented on her Wall Post: Thanks Mara!

**Patricia Clarke **updated her status: 1. NINA MARIE MARTIN CHANGE MY LAST NAME BACK 2. Happy Birthday Nina! And 3. Y can't I sign into Twitter!

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: 1. It's Nina Marie Martin _Rutter_, 2. Thanks! 3.I'm not going 2 change ur name back and 3. I also read ur messages when I hacked ur account and read something VERY INTERESTING and 4. My Twitter said the same thing.

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Wats rong wit Twitter! Im gonna die now.

**Mara Jaffray **commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Patricia finally changed her name and Nina and Fabian are married! I'm so glad I got a Facebook!

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington like this.**

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Wat did u read Nins?

**Patricia Clarke sent Nina Rutter a message: **What did u read?

**Nina:** Let's just say u should b thanking me 4 making u Patricia Clarke! :D

**Patricia: **U have 2 swear that u won't tell any1

**Nina: **Can I tell Fabian? Plz! He can keep a secret

**Patricia: **Fine, but no1 else, And NOT Amber!

**Nina: **kk.

**Nina Rutter sent Fabian Rutter a message: **Guess watttttt 

**Fabian: **Watttttt?

**Nina: **Patricia and Jerome r dating

**Fabian: **How do u no

**Nina: **Patricia told me and I read her messages.

**Fabian: **Nina, Nina, Nina. Wat r we going 2 do with u? ;)

**Nina: **Um, ur gonna take me out 2 dinner for my birthday!

**Fabian: ** Well I was going 2 surprise u with that but I guess not :(

**Nina: **Tehe :) I still love u

**Fabian:** I love u 2

**Chapter 7! Thank you guys for the reviews!**

**~Emirox73**


	8. Chapter 8

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love them! I'll try to update Friday, on Thursday I'm going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 2 with some friends! On Saturday I'm spending the night at my aunts so I'll update Friday, Sunday or Monday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, and Patricia Clarke have logged on.**

**Patricia Clarke** wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: 1. CHANGE MY NAME BAAAAAAAACK! 2. Y CANT I LOG INTO TWITTER?

**Nina Rutter **commented on her Wall Post: 1. I refuse 2 change ur name back 2. IDK WATS RONG WITH TWITTER!

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: HELP! WE NEED SOMEONE SMART 2 FIX TWITTER!

**Patricia Clarke, Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis and Mara Jaffray are now friends with Joy Mercer.**

**Patricia Clarke** wrote on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall: YAY JOY U HAVE A FACEBOOK NOWWWW!

**Joy Mercer** commented on her Wall Post: Yeah! My dad finally let me have 1!

**Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis** have logged on.

**Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis are now friends with Joy Mercer.**

**Joy Mercer** wrote on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall: Are u and Jerome finally dating!

**Patricia Clarke** commented on her Wall Post: Tehe :P **Nina Rutter** hacked my account and did that

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Yep, that's wat I did

**Joy Mercer** commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: Nice 1 Nins! :)

**Nina Rutter likes this**

**Amber Lewis** wrote on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall: AAHHHH JOY U HAVE A FACEBOOK NOW!

**Joy Mercer** commented on her Wall Post: Yeah! My dad let me have 1!

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: So, wat did u and Patricia do when you 2 hung out a few days ago? 

**Joy Mercer** commented on her Wall Post: Patricia and I didn't hang out a few days ago

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: Patricia said u and her were going out a few days a go

**Patricia Clarke** commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: Oh look at the time,I have to gooooooooooooo

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: Patricia, tell them.

**Joy Mercer** commented on her Wall Post: Tell us wat?

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: Wow, I'm not gonna say anything cuz I don't wanna offend any of u

**Nina Rutter likes this**

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: I'M DATING JEROME

**Joy Mercer** commented on her Wall Post: Patricia Elizabeth Williamson Clarke! Y didn't u tell me!

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: I didnt want any1 2 no!

**Joy Mercer** commented on her Wall Post: How come Nina nos?

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: We had a bet that if Patricia changed her last name to Clarke I had 2 say I was married 2 Fabes. Since Patricia would never do that I hacked her account and read her messages.

**Joy Mercer likes this**

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Joy Mercer**'s Wall Post: Thanks 4 clearing that up Nina : P

**There you go! I hope you like it! Review and I'll update!**

**~Emirox73**


	9. Chapter 9

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy. I'll try and update more! Oh, and have you guys ever seen the show 'Kenan and Kel'? It's soooo funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of AAnubis or Kenan and Kel…..**

_Twitter_

_GothPixie: YAY TWITTERS FIXEDDDDD_

_NinatheChosen1: Yep Trixie. R u happy now?_

_GothPixie: Yes, yes I a_

Facebook

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Clarke, Joy Mercer and Amber Millington have logged on.**

**Nina Rutter **wrote on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall: What happened on Twitter?

**Patricia Clarke **commented on her Wall Post: MY PHONE DIED!

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Patricia Clarke**'s Wall Post: So charge it.

**Patricia Clarke** commented on her Wall Post: I lost it! :(

**Jerome Clarke **wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall: So, whens the wedding? :)

**Nina Rutter **commented on her Wall Post: youre still on tht?

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Alfie Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Yes, yes we r.

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: OOOOOH! I'll help plan the wedding!

**Joy Mercer, Patricia Clarke, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis and Amber Lewis like this. Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter are rolling their eyes about this.**

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: U guys r ridiculous

**Nina Rutter likes this.**

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Yeah, well u 2 r annoying. :P

**Patricia Clarke and Alfie Lewis like this. Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter and Amber Lewis dislike this.**

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: No! They r adorable!

**Fabian Rutter and Nina Rutter like this.**

**Alfie Lewis **updated his Status: I summer vaca! Just as much as KEL LOVES ORANGE SODA!

**Jerome Clarke **wrote on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall: Who loves Orange Soda?

**Alfie Lewis **commented on his Wall Post: Alfie loves Orange Soda!

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Is it true? Is it true?

**Alfie Lewis** commented on his Wall Post: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes it's true-ooh! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do-ooh!

**Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Joy Mercer, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Here you go. I'll update as soon as I can! I hope you liked it!**

**~Emirox73**


	10. Chapter 10

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Kenan and Kel or Alice in Wonderland! **

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke have logged on. **

**Jerome Clarke **wrote on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall: So, when is urs and Ambers wedding?

**Alfie Lewis **commented on his Wall Post: don't ask me, whens urs and Patricias? :O

**Amber Lewis** wrote on her Wall: Guys,, u shood cum watch Alice in Wonderland with me! Cuz its my Unbirthday!

**Nina Rutter likes this.**

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Its my Unbirthday too!

**Amber Lewis likes this.**

**Patricia Clarke** commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Well then its my Unbirthday too!

**Nina Rutter and Amber Lewis like this.**

**Alfie Lewis **wrote on his Wall: No guys! U shood come watch Kenan and Kel with me! Cuz ALFIE LOVES ORANGE SODA!

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Amber Lewis** wrote on her Wall: Where r u guys!

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Downstairs, watching Kenan and Kel.

**Amber Lewis** commented on her Wall Post: Well, wat about Nins?

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Sorry Ambs, but I'm a sucker for the whole Who Loves Orange Soda part!

**Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke like this. Amber Lewis dislikes this.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on her Wall Post: Im offended.

**Patricia Clarke** commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Im just surprised u cood spell offended.

**Jerome Clarke likes this.**

**Alfie Lewis **wrote on his Wall: WHO LOVES ORANGE SODA? KEL LOVES ORANGE SODA! IS IT TRUE? IS IT TRUE? OH YES, OH YES, OH YES ITS TRUE-OOH! I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO-OOH! WHO LOVES KENAN AND KEL? ALFIE LOVES KENAN AND KEL! IS IT TRUE? IS IT TRUE? OH YES, OH YES, OH YES ITS TRUE-OOH! I DO, I DO, IDO, I DO-OOH!

**Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Who Loves Kenan and Kel?

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Alfie loves Kenan and Kel!

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Is it true? Is it true?

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes it's true-ooh!

**Amber Lewis, Patricia Clarke, Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis like this. **

**Yay! Chapter 10! Hope you like it! Review and I'll update!**

**~Emirox73**


	11. Chapter 11

**House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 11**

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating in so long but my laptop keeps getting viruses and I've been getting ready for school to start. But I'll try to update my other stories in the next few weeks! And who saw the season 2 teaser trailer? I did! Now I REALLY can't wait for season 2! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Joy Mercer and Patricia Clarke have logged on.**

**Amber Lewis **wrote on her Wall: **Nina Rutter**, do u want 2 go shopping with me?

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: I did like, yesterday!

**Fabian Rutter, Patricia Clarke, Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer like this.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on her status: Soooooo that's a yes?

**Patricia Clarke and Joy Mercer like this.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: No.

**Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on her Wall Post: Pleeesssaaaaeee! It's not fun 2 go alone!

**Joy Mercer likes this.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Oh alright. 2 hours!

**Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on her status: R u serious? It takes longer than 2 hours to go shopping!

**Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Fine.

***1 hour later***

**Nina Rutter **wrote on her Wall: Some1 come get please. Amber is gonna kill me!

**Joy Mercer and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Well, ur not dead yet Nins!

**Patricia Clarke and Joy Mercer like this.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on her Wall Post: Tee hee hee Jerome.

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: How r u on facebook?

**Alfie Lewis has logged on.**

**Alfie Lewis **wrote on his Wall: Ok, whats goin on?

**Amber Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Clarke, Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Nina Rutter **commented on her status: Well, there's this wonderful thing called a Cell Phone. And on some of them, like mine, u can go on the internet wherever you go!

**Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Joy Mercer, Patricia Clarke and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s Wall Post: Don't worry Nins, I'll come get u.

**Nina Rutter **commented on her status: Yay! Thank u Fabes! That's why ur the best boyfriend ever! 3

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s status: I wish I could b mad u at u 2 but ur just so cute!

**Fabian Rutter and Nina Rutter like this.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Review and I'll update!**

**~Emirox73**


	12. Chapter 12

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 12

**I'm baaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk! Did you guys miss me? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol, sorry it's been sooooooo long! I've been really busy! This chapter is gonna be super random and long! Also, for everyone who reads 'A Summer in Paris', SURPRISE! Some adorable couple is joining this story, hmmm, wonder who they are….And thanks for the reviews guys! I love them!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own House of Anubis, Harry Potter or Breaking Dawn!**

_Twitter_

_PinkMillington: Oh my gosh guys, who wants to go see Breaking Dawn with me?  
><em>

_NinaTheChosen1: PinkMillington, I want to!_

_GothPixie: PinkMillington NinaTheChosen1: Me 2!_

_PinkMillington: Yay!_

_NinaTheChosen1: Do you know how many times Taylor Lautner takes his shirt off ? ? ! ? !_

_Retweeted and favorite by PinkMillington_

_GothPixie: NinaTheChosen1: Like, a million!_

_Retweeted and favorite by PinkMillington_

_FabianRutter: NinaTheChosen1, u do know I follow u and read all ur tweets, right?_

_NinaTheChosen1: FabianRutter, I love you _

_Favorited by PinkMillington and FabianRutter_

_PinkMillington: AWE! FABINA CUTENESS! _

_Facebook_

**Patricia Clarke has logged on**

**Nina Rutter has logged on**

**Fabian Rutter has logged on**

**Amber Lewis has logged on**

**Alfie Lewis has logged on**

**Alfie Lewis updated his Status: **Who Loves Orange Soda?

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s **Wall Post**: Oh jeez not that again!

**Alfie Lewis** commented on his **Wall** **Post:** KEL LOVES ORANGE SODA!

**Patricia Clarke has logged off :P**

**Fabian Rutter and Nina Rutter are now friends with Daniel Rutter**

**Alfie Lewis is now friends with Jackie Lewis**

**Alfie Lewis updated his status: **Yay! Baby Sister has a Facebook now!

**Amber Millington, Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter and Patricia Clarke are now friends with Jackie Lewis and Daniel Rutter**

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Ya, now Baby Brother has a facebook now too!

**Daniel Rutter **commented on **Alfie **Lewis's Wall Post: I'm not a baby, I'm 12!

**Jackie Lewis **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Alfred, I'm not a baby either! I'm 12! And older than Danny!

**Daniel Rutter **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Only by like 12 hours!

**Jackie Lewis **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: 12 hours AND 12 minutes smart one!

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: OMG, there like a younger version on Fabina!

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Oh Amber….

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: They've known each other for like 7 years!

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: OMG that's sooooo cute!

**Amber Lewis likes this.**

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Since we r married Alfie, does that mean Jackie is my sister-in-law?

**Jackie Lewis, Daniel Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter and Alfie Lewis like this**

**Jackie Lewis** commented on **Alfie Lewis**'s Wall Post: Yay! I wanna be Amber's sissy! So then Danny is Nina's brother-in-law!

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Danny Rutter, Amber Lewis and Alfie Lewis like this.**

**Amber Lewis** updated her Status: How long do you think it will take for Jackie 2 change her last time 2 Rutter?

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, and Alfie Lewis like this.**

**Jackie Lewis **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Does that mean I get to marry Fabian?

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Whoa girly, I have dibs!

**Fabian Rutter likes this.**

**Jackie Lewis **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s Wall Post: Phoey!

**Well, that's all for now! This is probably my favorite Chapter! Leave a review letting my know what you think!**

**~Emirox73**


	13. Chapter 13

**House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 13**

**Heyyyyy. Sorry it's been so long! I had a Social Studies project on Egypt (!) That was due a few weeks ago, and before we were even done with that, my Science teacher gave us a project that's due 12/1. And I've been sick that past few days. Man I'm sick a lot lately!**

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Daniel Rutter, Jackie Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Amber Lewis, **and** Patricia Clarke **have logged on.

**Amber Lewis **wrote on her** Wall**: Yay! Its almost Xmas brake!

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Daniel Rutter, Jackie Lewis, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Clarke **like this.

**Nina Rutter **commented **Amber Lewis**'s **Wall Post**: I take it ur xcited?

**Amber Lewis** commented on her **Wall Post**: Umm, YEAH! That means u, trixie, mara and I need 2 go Xmas shopping soon! And we need 2 help **Trudy **decorate and bake all the sweets….

**Jackie Lewis** commented on **Amber Lewis**'s **Wall Post**: I'm so glad we r sisters!

**Amber Lewis **and **Nina Rutter **like this.

**Fabian Rutter** wrote on **Nina Rutter's Wall:** So what do u want 4 Christmas Nins?

**Nina Rutter **commented on her **Wall Post** Just 2 b with u

**Fabian Rutter, Jackie Lewis Amber Lewis and Daniel Rutter like this. **

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post**: And all Jackie wants for Christmas probably is to be with Danny!

**Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Clarke like this. Jackie Lewis and Danny Rutter strongly dislike this.**

**Jackie Lewis ** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:** EEEEWWWWW! That is the grossest thing I have heard all day! That's like, **Nina** and **Jerome** dating and **Patricia** and **Fabian**!

**Daniel Rutter likes this. Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter and Patricia Clarke strongly dislike this.**

**Daniel Rutter** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post**: I couldn't agree more!

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:** C, they r agreeing with each other. Its only a matr of time…

**Jackie Lewis and Daniel Rutter have logged off.**

**Nina Rutter **wrote on her **Wall**: Good, now that they r offline we can talk about them!

**Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Clarke and Alfie Lewis like this.**

**Ok, just had to get another chapter out! Twitter will be in the next Chapter! Review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Emirox73**


	14. Chapter 14

**House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 14**

**Finally! An update! I am SO sorry it's been freaking forever! I have been really busy with school and I was having some probs with the laptop. But I have 2 basketball games left and then I'm free! So I'll try to update more often.**

**Who saw yesterdays episode? I was so P.!**

**So I'm gonna start this chapter after December so like, the middle of January. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis :( **

_**Facebook**_

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lew, Amber Lewis, Jackie Lewis, Daniel Rutter and Patricia Clarke have logged on.**

**Daniel Rutter changed his name to Danny Rutter.**

**Jackie Lewis likes this.**

**Patricia Clarke** commented on **Danny Rutter**'s **Recent Activity**: Of course **Jackie **would like that.

**Amber Lewis, Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter like this. Jackie Lewis, Danny Rutter and Alfie Lewis think this is obnoxious.**

**Amber Lewis **updated her **Status: **EEEEEEP! Its almost Valentines Day!

**Nina Rutter **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s **Status**: Let me guess, its ur fav holiday?

**Amber Lewis** commented on her **Status** Umm, YES! It's the day full of love and romance! Its perfect 4 u and **Fabian**! And **Jackie **and **Danny**! And **Patricia **and **Jerome**!

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Clarke like this. Jackie Lewis and Danny Rutter think that this is very obnoxious. **

**Amber Lewis** commented on her **Status**: C they agree with each othr about everything! Its like Fabina all ovr again! :P

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Amber Lewis**'s** Status:** I dont wanna re-live that again.

**Alfie Lewis, Jackie Lewis and Danny Rutter like this. Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter dislike this. Very much.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on her **Status:** It was pure torture! They were 2 blind 2 realize they were perfect 4 each other!

**Jackie Lewis, Danny Rutter, Patricia Clarke and Alfie Lewis like this. Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter think that their friends are absolutely ridiculous.**

**That's all for today! I have my last basketball game today at 3:00 (FREEDOM SHALL BEGIN AT 4:00!) And I'll try to update soon! Let me know what you think in a review:) And do you guys think I should add Eddie in? Joy and Mara will be in the next chapter!**

**I'm also gonna try to get a one-shot out soon too!**

**~Emirox73**


	15. Chapter 15

House of Facebook House of Twitter Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So Eddie will be in the next chapter:) And the couples will be Fabina, Amfie, Patrome, M&M and Jeddie:)**

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Clarke, Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray have logged on.**

**Amber Lewis **wrote on **Nina Rutter**'s** Wall: **Sooooo how did ur Valentines Day date go with Fabes?

**Nina Rutter** commented on her **Wall Post:**Amazing!:)

**Fabian Rutter **likes **Nina Rutter**'s **comment.**

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:** Yay! I cant wait 2 make the Fabina scrapbook with the pix that **Alfie** got me!

**Nina Rutter** commented on her **Wall Post: **What pix?

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post**: Oooooooh I had **Alfie **spy on u guys while u were on ur date and take pix! Wasn't that an amazing idea?

**Patricia Clarke, Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray and Alfie Lewis** like **Amber Lewis**'s **comment.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on her **Wall Post**: **Amber!** Ur such a creeper!

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:** Wellllll, technically **Alfie**'s the creeper. He's the 1 that was there:P

**Joy Mercer** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post**: Wow Amber :P

**Alfie Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post: **Whatever! Ur the 1 who paid me 10 bucks 2 do it!

**Patricia Clarke, Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray like Alfie Lewis's comment**

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Nina Ruuter**'s **Wall Post: **Lol, that sounds rong :3

**Joy Mercer, Nina Rutter, Mick Campbell, Fabian Rutter and Mara Jaffray like Patricia Clarke's comment.**

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post: **Ewwwwww, Trixie ur disgusting!

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:**Well it does!

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:** U guys r so immature.

**Nina Rutter, Mara Jaffray and Amber Lewis like Fabian Rutter's comment.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on her **Wall Post**: U guys r creepers!

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post: **We don't like being stalked thank you very much!

**Amber Lewis** commented on **Nina Rutter**'s **Wall Post:** Does it look like I care?

**Nina Rutter** commented on her **Wall Post: **:P

**Ok guys, sorry its short:( I'm working on a one shot that's gonna be up soon so check it out! Review! Let me know if you guys have any ideas for the story!**

**Xx Emi**


	16. Chapter 16

**House of Facebook Chapter 16**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I've been M.I.A. for so long! I'm finally on Summer vaca! I was honestly going to update sooner but my laptop died, and it had everything I had every written on it. And I mean like, dead dead. After I punched it (don't ask) it was acting all weird, but then the actual battery died, and it won't turn on even if I charge it. And I've had some writers block. But, I hope you guys like this and I will do my best to update more often. And I'm changing the name to just 'House of Facebook' because I'm over the Twitter thing and it's kinda confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, The Last Song, Justin Bieber or Pretty Little Liars. Just my own characters:) **

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Patricia Clarke, Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer have logged on.  
><strong> 

**Amber Lewis **updated her **Status: **Who else thought Pretty Little Liars on Tuesday was crazay!

**Nina Rutter, Joy Mercer and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis'** **Status update:** I did! I wasn't surprised about Jenna not being blind though. It was great except for the fact there was no Toby!

**Patricia Clarke** commented on **Amber Lewis'** **Status update:** Omg I know! I was so pissed! I want more shirtless Toby!

**Joy Mercer** commented on **Amber Lewis' Status update:** I second that!

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Amber Lewis' Stauts update**: Shirtless Toby is the only reason I watch the show.

**Amber Lewis, Joy Mercer and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Amer Lewis' Status update:** What about shirtless Fabian?

**Amber Lewis'** commented on her **Status update**: ITS NOT THE SAME!

**Nina Rutter, Patricia Clarke and Joy Mercer like this.**

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Amber Lewis' Status update:** Yeah, because shitless Jerome is the best!

**Joy Mercer **commented on **Amber Lewis' status update: Jerome,** look what u just said.

**Amber Lewis, Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Amber Lewis Status update:** *SHIRTLESS I SWEAR I MEANT SHIRTLESS.

***2 hours later***

**Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Amber Lewis, Patricia Clarke, Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer are now friends with Eddie Miller.**

**Joy Mercer **updated her **Status: **Loving Justin's new album:)

**Nina Rutter, Amber Lewis, and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Eddie Miller **commented on **Joy Mercer's** **status update: **Yeah, maybe a little too much Joy;)

**Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Joy Mercer's status update: **Yeah **Joy, **could you guys turn it down a bit? **Fabian, Eddie **and I are trying to watch a movie.

**Patricia Clarke **commented on **Joy Mercer**'s **Status update: **What movie?

**Fabian Rutter **commented on **Joy Mercer's status: **The Last Song.

**Nina Rutter** commented on **Joy Mercer's status: **Oh my god.

**Patricia Clarke, Amber Lewis and Joy Mercer like this.**

**Fabian Rutter** commented on **Joy Mercer's Status update: **What? We're at the part where Ronnie and Will are at on the beach with her dad and Jonah, and the sea turtles are hatching.

**Eddie Miller and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Eddie Miller **commented on **Joy Mercers status update: **Its very touching:')

**Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Jerome Clarke **commented on **Joy Mercer's status: **Like child birth.

**Amber Lewis **commented on **Joy Mercer's status: **Yeahhh, you 3 have fun with that.

**Nina Rutter, Joy Mercer and Patricia Clarke like this.**

**Eddie Miller **commented on **Joy Mercers status update: **And can you guys believe Miley is engaged to Liam? O.o

**Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke like this.**

**Haha, ok guys, I just wanted to get something out there:) I will try to update again soon! I wanna try to update 'A Summer I'll Never Forget' soon:) Review!:)**

**~xoxo Emi**


End file.
